More Than a Friend
by Hoshika
Summary: [Respectshipping] Shuu has been down in the dumps lately. Haruka, Masato, Takeshi, Saori and even Harley have tried to figure out why. Little do they know, only one person can solve this.


Hello! This is my first fanfiction posted on I'm a little nervous, but whatever.

This is my first Respectshipping (Ash/Drew) fanfic, hope you enjoy it. I posted it on SerebiiForums months ago and got good responses, hopefully I will here. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. If I did, it would be yaoi paradise. :x

**Warning**: Some OOCness ahead O:

* * *

"Konnichi wa Shuu-kun" 

Shuu looked up to see his long-time rival, Saori, staring at him.

"Oh, konnichi wa Saori-san..." He replied in a low tone. There's was something different about him, something...no one had noticed before. Saori blinked in confusion.

"Is something bothering you? Shuu-kun?" The red-haired asked. Shuu shook his head. "Hmm, are you sure? Is it about Haruka-san?"

Again, he shook his head.

"There is something wrong with you...If you won't tell me, I'll just have to leave", Saori responded and sighed heavily, "Okay, if you say so Shuu-kun. Sayonara."

And with that, she left.

Shuu, who was constantly whispering to himself, remained in that state for the rest of the day. This caused some worry between Haruka-tachi, Saori and even Harley.

* * *

"I wonder what could be wrong with Shuu...Harley-san, do you know?" Haruka asked. 

"Nope! Poor Shuu-kun Maybe he's sick or maybe he's sick of you kamo-chan!" The eccentric coordinator answered.

"Ehh!? Harley-san! That's preposterous! Right Masato? Takeshi? Satoshi?" Haruka replied.

Masato and Takeshi looked at each other and sighed.

"Onee-chan, If you didn't realize, Satoshi isn't here!" Masato replied. Haruka blinked and looked around.

"Oh my, you're right! Where is he?" Said the bandana girl. The guys shrugged.

* * *

"Oi! Shuu!" 

Shuu turned around and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Sa...to...I mean; Oh, you're Haruka's friend right?"

"Yeah! I heard you were down in the dumps. You okay?" The black-haired boy asked. Shuu shook his head, causing the boy to worry. "I don't want you to feel depressed or anything. If there's something wrong, tell me. You can trust me..."

Shuu looked at his feet.

"You respect me right? Suki?"

Shuu's emerald green eyes widened. Suki? No, no, no...Don't think that Shuu!

"Has Harley done anything to you?" Satoshi asked.

"No..." Shuu answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

Satoshi sighed and laughed slightly.

"What..?"

"Hehe, well," The wannabe Pokemon master responded, "I find it funny that even though I said crazy things, you still remained calm, cool and collected. I don't think I've ever seen you crack."

"C-crack?" Shuu stammered.

Satoshi continued laughing. "Yeah, what I mean is...I've never seen you explode in tears, laugh like crazy or gone berserk in anger. I'm sure you'll never be like that though, because..."

Shuu blinked.

"Because, I know that you can handle everything by your-"

Satoshi was cut off by Shuu, who had apparently, collapsed into his arms.

"A...Are you okay?" Satoshi asked. Shuu got up and patted away the invisible dust on his body.

"Yes. I'm okay. I guess I was tired. That's all." Shuu, who had a tint of red on his face, answered. Satoshi glanced at him and started laughing again. "N-nani?"

"Nothing. Hey, I have a question"

"What?" Shuu asked.

"What do you think of everyone?"

Shuu raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Satoshi shifted to the left a little bit, "I mean, if you had to sum everyone in one word, phrase, whatever; what would you say?"

"Oh. I see."

"So, what do you think of Takeshi?"

"He's...nice. Pretty smart too."

"Masato?"

"Dunno"

Satoshi paused, "Harley?"

"Uhh...No comment" Shuu answered.

"Saori?"

"Rival. End of story"

"Hmm...what about Haruka?" Satoshi grinned.

"I guess, Reckless, active, kawaii...?"

"Kawaii? Shuu! That ain't like you at all. Unless, you like Haruka, right?" Satoshi asked with much enthusiasm.

"Actually," Shuu looked up towards the sky, "I do like someone. Just not her."

"Oh really. Who?"

Shuu paused and looked down for a while. His heartbeat sped up a couple of notches. His eyes scanned through the area to ensure privacy.

"Well, I..." Shuu muttered as his heartbeat increased by several notches.

_Doki...doki...doki_

"I like you." Shuu confessed.

A blanket of silence covered the area.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Satoshi asked, tearing up the silence.

"I like you. Yes. Yes, I like you."

"I see. Well, I thought you liked Haruka." Satoshi replied, being that clueless person that he was.

"Don't you remember? I said I didn't."

"Oh yeah."

"So, what do you say?" Shuu asked. 

Satoshi answered, "Nothing. I guess, I'm just surprised that you consider me a friend."

"A friend? No. More than a friend? Yes." Replied the green-haired coordinator and tossed a rose to him.

"Eh...eh...I'm-"

"My ichiban."

"Eh?! You're scaring me a bit Shuu..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Shuu hid his eyes in his bangs, "I guess I should go. I need to train."

"Uh no. I think YOU should stay here." Satoshi replied and grabbed Shuu's arm, causing him to twirl and bump into him.

"Ki..kimi?" Shuu's face turned bright red. "What are you..."

"Aww, come on. Call me Satoshi." He replied and hugged Shuu tightly, making the coordinator blush more.

"Sa-Satoshi...Boku wa...Boku wa..."

"Hm?" Satoshi smiled at his blushing friend.

"Boku wa...Satoshi wo..."

_Doki, doki, doki..._

"Aishiteru."

----

Owari

* * *

Phew, done. I love Respectshipping a lot. 

I'm Wapanese, I'm sorry. x3


End file.
